


Wrecked

by AshynnaStarlight, Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, Teasing, dom/sub tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: You had no idea how you got here. Earlier this evening, you were having a nice drink in a local downtown pub with Gladio and Nyx after a long gruelling training day at the Citadel. Cor had run you three ragged, and you all had decided you needed some liquor to soothe the sore muscles in your bodies. At some point, Cor had joined you all, and more liquor had been consumed. The tension between your four had risen without you really realising it.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based on an impromptu rp between the lovely stunninglyignis and me. We were just talking late at night, it turned to smutty talk and then….well this….I’ve edited and added a few things to make it readable, and we decided to share it with you all.

You had no idea how you got here. Earlier this evening, you were having a nice drink in a local downtown pub with Gladio and Nyx after a long gruelling training day at the Citadel. Cor had run you three ragged, and you all had decided you needed some liquor to soothe the sore muscles in your bodies. At some point, Cor had joined you all, and more liquor had been consumed. The tension between your four had risen without you really realising it.

Like, you could not deny that you felt attraction to all three of the men. You were a red blooded woman, okay? And they were all men in their prime. Gladio had his height and brawn. Nyx with the leanness of a swimmer and that award winning smile. Cor…Cor had that sense of maturity and intense stare that just made tingles course through you.

So here you were, on your hands and knees. Sucking on Cor's cock while he fisted your hair and praised you. Gladio eating out your ass like it's his final dinner, and Nyx sucking your soul out through your clit.

It felt so stimulating and riveting as you rock your core against Nyx's face and Gladio's tongue as you hum around Cor's cock taking it slow and easy to savour the taste of the older man. Your hand stroking his cock as you felt his fingers tighten in your hair.

You could barely think as your senses overloaded by the onslaught of sensations the men lavished on you. Toes curled as you don't know to try and get way or try to get closer. But get closer to who? They trapped you in the most pleasurable prison one could imagine.

Nyx slipped a finger into your dripping sex as his thumb circled your clit "Your pussy is so fucking tight. I can't wait to fuck you with my thick cock." The sound of wanton sucking and wetness filled the air, mixing with groans and moans.

You moan loudly around Cor's cock at the Nyx’s naught words and desire, making the Immortal’s lips twitch into a little smirk while Gladio hums against your ass. "Why don't you two fuck her instead of making promises?" Your eyes roll back at the authoritarian command coming from the Immortal. Juices trickling out of you more, coating your inner thighs.

Deciding that he had enough, Nyx abruptly pulled his fingers out of your sex and with a powerful thrust replaced it with his cock. "You like that. Is that what you wanted? You're nothing more than our personal cock sleeve right now." He hissed into your ear as he continued to pound you from behind leaving Gladio no room to get at you. He did not like that one bit. You were his too.

Gladio growled at Nyx. “Share Nyx,” Cor commanded with that deep and powerful voice of his. The Glaive grumbled but did what the Immortal said. He pulled out of you and laid down on his back, impaling you on his cock again. Gladio grabbed the bottle of lube to lube you up - preparing you for his gigantic dick. His fingers stroking and widening your hole as quickly but carefully as he could, the lust making him impatient. Soon he pushed into you, making you feel stretched to the max. Gagging and moaning around Cor's cock as tears rolled down your cheeks because of the intensity of feeling two cocks inside of you.

"Shhh love. You'll be fine. These boys may be mindless goons, but they'll take good care of you. I'll make sure they do or else," the Immortal man whispered as he wiped away your tears, his voice more tender than it was just moments ago. Your body shivered at the look in the man bright blue eyes. You pushed past the tears, wanting to feel the pleasure of three stunning men fill you at the same time. You forced your ass back as Gladio and Nyx continued to work your tight holes. You were a tough woman, you could take it. May die from the pleasure, but by the Astrals, it would be hell of a way to go.

You grabbed Cor's thighs to get some support as you rocked yourself back and forth. Back on Gladio and Nyx's cock, forward and taking Cor's cock deep into your mouth. You could hear the men behind and under you panting roughly. Whispering praises to you. Nyx tweaked your nipples, adding another layer of intense pleasure to the madness.

Gladio placed tender kisses along your spine as his callused hands tightly gripped your hips. Nyx continued to tweak your left nipple as his other hand travelled towards your clit before he started rubbing circles around your sensitive nub. You shrieked in pleasure – the sound muffled by Cor’s cock – causing vibrations to get sent straight to Cor's core. The older man wasn't going to be out performed by the two younger males.

Cor tips your face a certain away and thrusts slow but steady in and out of your mouth. The intense look in his eyes, and the way he praised you made you hotter. Your tongue rubbing against the hard shaft in your mouth and you hollowed your cheeks to give him more pleasure. Your stomach tightened as the thrusting of the cocks into you pushed you harder and harder towards the edge.

You could tell the older man was getting closer to his release and decided to help more with his pleasure. You put all your weight onto one hand as your other hand came up to fondle his balls. His rugged, rough grunts became more rushed and harsh as you tugged at his balls. Cor loosened his grip on your hair as he got closer and closer to completion. Gladio bent down to your ear and spoke harshly "You're so fucking hot like this. Taking three thick cocks at the same time. Do you like my thick cock fucking your ass, you dirty girl?"

"Hmm hmmm," you could only moan as you had Cor's cock down your throat. You decided the other men had to come as well so you tightened your muscles around their cocks. Smirking lightly as you heard them gasp out in intense pleasure, cocks twitching deep inside of you.

Your pace increased as all three men let out a collective moan, spurring you on. You weren't going to last much longer. You did all you could until the flood gates flew open as your pussy constricted around Nyx's length in waves of unimaginable pleasure.

The men kept fucking you through your orgasm, holding you up so you could focus on merely experience the pleasure. Soon they shouted out your name and filled you up with their cum. Cor's seed tasting a tad salty on your tongue but you find yourself not minding the taste. Swallowing every drop eagerly while fondling his balls.

You licked your lips clean of Cor's cum before the older man leaned down to plant a firm kiss to them. You were genuinely surprised that Cor was kissing after he came in your mouth, but accepted his kiss nonetheless. Gladio and Nyx let their cocks soften before they pulled out of your holes. You were absolutely exhausted as you fell forward a bit. "Careful there, love. These boys still have to clean you up a bit." You looked up to him with big eyes and nodded knowing that these three men were going to do anything to make you comfortable.

The boys grabbed a bowl with warm water and cloths, laying you down tenderly on the bed - cleaning you up so tenderly and sweet. Whispering praise to you as Nyx wipes the sweat off your body. Gladio cleans you between your legs while Cor helps you drink water, making sure you stay hydrated.

"Did I do good?" you asked, seeking recognition as you took a sip of your water.

"You were fucking amazing babe," Nyx proclaimed.

"I'd do that again in a heartbeat," Gladio replied.

"Outstanding." Cor sighed as he nuzzled into your neck. You felt so much love coming from the three men before you, and it made you so happy that a few tears escaped your eyes.

Cor kissed your tear away as Nyx wrapped you up in fluffy warm blankets. Gladio fluffed up the pillows, and you all crawl into bed together. You sigh in delight at the perfect feeling of being cocooned by the Glaive, the Shield, and the Immortal. Safe and protected but most importantly, wanted and loved.


End file.
